SummerTime and Scams
by JawbrakersRock
Summary: Nazz's Cousin Jamie has moved to the Cul-De-Sac and is not a too-happy-gal. Till she meets the Eds and it's friendship at first sight. But she starts to feel a bit more than a friendship with our little Ed. This is My first story with my OC Jamie!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Peach Creek. The kids in the cul-de-sac having fun, parents gone SOMEWHERE, and of course the three boys who always have a scam up and running. To make the day even better summer vacation just started! So they have about 3 months till "prison" opens up again.

" Ugh… I can't we believe we haven't got a single sucker yet! I mean what's the big deal? Is everyone busy or something?" yelled a very short, loud- mouthed, and irritated kid known as Eddy .

"Now Eddy, we've just started our scam! Patience Eddy, Patience!" said another one with a more calm and relaxed tone of voice known as Double Dee .

"Uh guys, I don't think Sarah is happy about us using her dollies…" A tall boy known as Ed said shivering in fear as he saw his baby sister walking to them. They all had up a booth and we're selling 'sneakies'. Sneakies were just a lot of objects with recorders in them, and could be used to eavesdrop or blackmail people for only 25 cents!

Some of the objects happened to be Sarah's dollies and she wasn't so happy about that.

" HEY FATHEAD! GIVE ME BACK MY DOLLIES!" Sarah screamed in an ear shattering voice.

" Go away Sarah! Can't you see we're making money here!" Eddy yelled back.

" Like you'll make any! ME AND JIMMY ARE BORED! So give me back my dollies OR ELSE!" She screamed back.

"Eddy…I think we should return her dolls back. She's caused pain to us many times before!" Double Dee whispered to Eddy.

"Pff, as if! What will she do to me? Turn me into a loser like Jimmy?" Eddy said. Then a fist punched Eddy square in the face, sending him through a fence and into a tree.

" I'D DO THAT! Come on Jimmy, let's go." Sarah said grabbing her dollies and leaving with her friend Jimmy following her.

Meanwhile, at Nazz's house

" Dudes! I can't wait to introduce you to my cousin Jamie. She has a little anger management issues, but she's really sweet!" said Nazz, who was one of the most popular girls on the cul-de-sac. She was having a pool party, and her cousin was moving next door to her. So a great way to introduce her could be at her pool party!

" Whoa, another cute gal around to look at ! I could get use to this!" said a jock, known as Kevin. His foreign friend next to him known as Rolf said "Poppycock! I could use this Jamie Gal to help with nana's chores and personal hygiene!"

" Hey, the Eds aren't coming are they?" Sarah and Jimmy said who were playing in the pool.

" Well, they sometimes tend to be party crashers… so I didn't invite them. Plus, they would probably irritate Jamie." Nazz said applying sunscreen so she could sunbath by the pool. They all started laughing till a abnormal big head boy known as Johnny popped from a bush and said " MAYDAY! MAYDAY! JAMIE IS COMING!"

" Okay Dudes and Dudettes ! I proudly want to introduce you to my cousin, Jamie!" Nazz said springing up in front of everyone. Then a girl with Black (nearly blue) hair, bright hazel eyes, and a small grin on her face stepped in the party from out of Nazz's house. She wore a blue and green bikini and green flip flops, and had her hair up in a ponytail.

At once, everyone said in unison " Hi Jamie!" And after that, everyone came up to her and started conversations with her.

With Kevin, all he did was flirt and offer her dates, which she gladly denied.

With Sarah and Jimmy, they asked her if she liked playing tea party and dress up, but she told them that those kind of games are for little kids.

With Rolf, he told her extremely awkward and weird stories. So weird she tip toed away while he was deep in a story.

And with Johnny and Plank… eh, she didn't even pay attention to them. After that awkward moment, everyone just continued the party without Jamie.

Jamie went to the snacks and just grabbed her some soda and chips. She had a very annoyed and grumpy look on her face, so Nazz decided to talk to her.

" Uh Jamie…Are you okay? You seem angry or grumpy."

" Well Duh! I just moved to this place without my friends and all I've met were a bunch of losers and jerks!" She yelled at him so only Nazz could hear.

"Jamie! That was mean! Look, maybe you should go take a walk or something. Get some fresh air and alone time." Nazz said giving Jamie a glare.

Jamie only rolled her eyes, and she just snatched her another bag of chips and walked out of Nazz's backyard.

Meanwhile with the Eds

"We told you so Eddy!" Ed said with a big grin on his face.

" Shut up Ed. I've got no customers, money, jawbreakers, or anything! This day has been so boring and stupid!" Eddy mumbled with many scratches and bruises on him. **( Which of course, will soon disappear! : 3)**

" No I'll have to agree Eddy, hardly anyone has been out here today! It's been completely empty out here! As if there's some kind of event somewhere else." Double Dee said.

" Yeah, well if there was _some kind of event, _We'd be invited!" Eddy said pouting. They all were walking down the lane next to the playground and was ready to eat some lunch.

"Aww, well at least we got each other!" Ed said giving his pals a big bear hug!

" Ed when was the last time you took a bath?" Double Dee said after smelling Ed's horrid armpits.

" Last week of course!"

"REALLY!" Double Dee said surprised Ed even took a bath.

"Yep! And I still got the gravy smell on me! Wanna smell?" After saying that, Eddy snickered when Double Dee's whole face turned Green.

" Stupid cul-de-sac! I hate this place!" said a feminine voice from the other side of the big fence around the lane.

"Hey…What was that?" Eddy said looking around. To his knowledge, the only feminine voices he knew was Nazz's and Sarah's… and he **meant** to not count the Kanker sisters.

" Sounds like… a new girl.. because no girl we know sounds like that!" Double Dee pointed out.

" What if it's a MUTANT ALIEN FROM PLANET FLUGAR HERE TO SUCK OUR BRAINS and make smoothies out of them !" Ed yelled making motions like a monster ending with a big smile .

" Uhh.. I think that's unlikely Ed. Why not we go see who it is." Double Dee said peeping over the fence.

" Well.. who you see?" Eddy asked impatiently.

****

**Well, this is my first story! And it has my OC in it! I really wanna know how I did so can you puuhhhhhllleeaaazzzzeeeee tell me how I did and if I need any tips maybe?**

**SO Thanks for reading! And Like usual… JAWBREAKERS ROCK! AND SO DO MUTANT ALIENS FROM PLANET FLUGAR HERE TO SUCK OUR BRAINS and make smoothies out of them… YUMMY :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Sounds like… a new girl.. because no girl we know sounds like that!" Double Dee pointed out.

" What if it's a MUTANT ALIEN FROM PLANET FLUGAR HERE TO SUCK OUR BRAINS and make smoothies out of them !" Ed yelled making motions like a monster ending with a big smile .

" Uhh.. I think that's unlikely Ed. Why not we go see who it is." Double Dee said peeping over the fence.

" Well.. who you see?" Eddy asked impatiently.

Double Dee tried to peep higher over the fence to get a better view. He saw a girl, probably around their age, sitting on the playground's see-saw in a bikini looking like she could bust a vein any minute!

"Well? We ain't getting any younger!" Eddy yelled. Once he yelled that, Double Dee saw the girl look at their direction.

"HEY!" the girl said at them. The loud 'hey' made Double Dee fall and land on his pals with a big " OW!"

The girl got up from the see- saw and walked towards the fence. " Hey, who's there?" She heard a loud " Get off, Sock head!" and a few mumbling.

This just made her angry and made her want to punch something. She growled and screamed " I SAID WHO'S THERE!"

The three of them jumped to the top of the fence and they all got to look down at the angry girl. This caused an uncomfortable pause, which ended up with Jamie rolling her eyes and walking away.

"HEY ! Where you going? " Ed said calling to the girl. The girl looked back at the Eds and said " Well… you guys weren't saying anything and it got annoying.. soooo"

"Uh, please excuse us, My name is Eddward, with two D's! This is Ed and that's Eddy." Said Double Dee blushing from not showing his good manners.

"The names' Jamie. I just moved here in the cul-de-sac and today hasn't been a great day for me." Jamie said with a mope. Eddy started to chuckle and said " Lemme guess… it was either shovel chin… or Sarah!"

" Ugh… practically everyone here , the fact that I had to move away from my hometown, and my cousin Nazz!" Jamie growled while crossing her arms.

"Wait! Nazz is your cousin!" The three Eds said in shock.

" Aww.. you're not an alien I was hoping you would get to watch the new monster movie marathon this weekend!" Ed said disappointed.

Jamie could only guess he was the kind of guy who could watch countless hours of B- movies and comics, the next tallest with the hat on his head had to have been the more mature and calm one, and the short one… he really haven't said anything yet.

" So.. why the heck are you in a bikini? I mean_ did we miss something?" Eddy said slightly loud.

"Didn't you hear? Nazz had a pool party! I thought she would've told you already! " Jamie told them.

"Pool Party! Why she never even hinted a pool party to us!" Double Dee said dejectedly .

"Yeah! I bet Rolf has all his chickens there too! Aww man!" Ed said frowning.

" _Wait… no one told these guys! Ouch.. kinda harsh! These guys sound hilarious!" _Jamie thought.

"Figures! They never invite us anywhere! " Eddy said snarling and plopping on the ground.

"Well that's jerk-ish of them! Hey, if I had a party you'd be the first guys I invite! As a matter of fact, why don't we do that!" Jamie said thinking of some kind of party to make.

" YAY! PARTY AT JAMIE'S!" Ed cheered while dancing around . " HEY! That sounds like a good idea! It could be a little… welcoming party.. for you!" Double Dee said getting excited as well.

Jamie laughed at the two Eds as they continued making ideas for their party. She looked back at Eddy to see why he was so quite. Only to catch him staring at her legs and slightly licking his lips. He looked a little… flushed.

She smirked a little and said " What about you Eddy? What's your idea?"

Eddy woke up from his daydream and said " Huh? Wha_ Oh yeah! Um.. we should uh… um_"

"Wow! First time I heard you speechless Eddy!" Double Dee said shocked and chuckling.

" Oh Shut Up, Sock head! I just need to think. " Eddy barked back at him. Eddy stood at his spot think and then just walked away with the Eds and Jamie soon following him.

" Hey Shorty! Where are you going?" Jamie said to Eddy.

"Well Tinker bell , I think we should step by my house to get the stuff for our party. Then you should go dress into something that's not so sleazy. " Eddy said walking down the sidewalk and in the direction to his house.

" Sleazy? If you think I look sleazy, that explains why were you staring at my body a few mintues ago!" Jamie yelled back at Eddy getting in his face.

" In Your dreams! Like I'd want to waste my time looking at you!" Eddy yelled back at her getting in her face too.

" NO! Don't let the dark side take you two ALREADY! " Ed said picking them both up and separating the two hot-heads. Eddy slithered out of Ed's grip and said " Are we having the stupid party or what?"

" Duh, but if you continue being a stupid jerk… we might have to canc_"

"NO! PUHLEASE EDDY! BE NICE FOR ONCE!" Ed said literally begging on his knees. Eddy growled and walked away " Yeah whatever."

"This is gonna be something I HAVE to see.." Double De said.

Meanwhile at Nazz's Party

" Ugh.. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much!" Nazz said still looking at the direction Jamie had went. She was hoping she didn't get lost or hurt or anything.

" No offense, but she's kind of a loser. " Kevin said carelessly. Nazz scowled Kevin and said " I'm gonna go look for her! " She ran from her back yard with the others following after her saying " Wait up!"

**This was soooo short! Short and extremely boring to me to write . I don't know why, but I hated this chapter so the next one I hope, will be a whole lot better. **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. And if you want, you can give me ideas for any future chapters! **


End file.
